<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dresses, Dates, and Stolen Jewelry by notsocoolio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515882">Dresses, Dates, and Stolen Jewelry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocoolio/pseuds/notsocoolio'>notsocoolio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsocoolio/pseuds/notsocoolio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi may have technically forgotten her girlfriend’s birthday, but she puts together a nice gift in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, June Egbert/Vriska Serket/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ladystuck Art/Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dresses, Dates, and Stolen Jewelry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For twitter user cgmcdudebro! I tried to mix your prompts, so it’s a bit of dresses and a bit of vrisrezi!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terezi didn’t know what the hell to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, the 13th of April, was her girlfriend June’s birthday. Terezi wanted to do something nice for her, maybe go on a date, get her a nice gift, or maybe bake her a cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her problem was, due to the fact that today was a world-wide holiday, she couldn’t go anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally everywhere was closed. She couldn’t go out and get June a gift, she couldn’t take her anywhere, and she couldn’t even go to the grocery store! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was really wishing she hadn’t put off thinking about June’s birthday until now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All week, whenever she thought, ‘OH, M4YB3 1 SHOULD G3T JUN3’S G1FT NOW’ she had immediately shrugged it off and gone back to watching Criminal Minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn that beguiling show! She had spent the entire week before this day binge watching the show for the third time. She couldn’t help it. It was her second favorite show, behind Judge Judy, and June had finally been willing to watch it with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she could just say that spending the entire week cuddling with June had been her gift? But no, that would be lazy, and June deserved better than one of Terezi’s lazy gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only Vriska deserved those, and mostly only because she liked them so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should talk to Vriska? Mooch off of her other girlfriend’s gift, which was likely some extravagant piece of jewelry stolen from—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya! If Vriska had stolen from her jewelry box, which she undoubtedly had, getting one of Kanaya’s dresses would match Vriska’s gift and make it seem that a lot more thought had gone into it than there really had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But June didn’t have the same dress size as Kanaya. And June didn’t really like any of the colors that Kanaya usually wears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH Y34H, 1TS 4LL COM1NG TOG3TH3R.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya had a certain… predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had awoken this morning to find that Vriska had once again stolen from her jewelry box. Rose had thought it positively hilarious that Vriska kept stealing her jewelry, but Kanaya was starting to get a little peeved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, she found out that not only was today one of her friend’s birthdays, but it was also a worldwide holiday. There was no one coming into her dress shop, and Rose wasn’t going into her office today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, none of this was particularly a problem. She was looking forward to being able to spend the day with her darling wife, Vriska was a regular nuisance, and she had already sent well wishes to June, but the problem was this:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi was stood in her bedroom, ruffling through her closet and sniffing all of her favorite dresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K4N4Y4, YOU N33D TO STOP W34R1NG SO MUCH GR33N, OR 3LS3 1 WON’T H4V3 4NY R34SON TO T4K3 YOUR DR3SS3S!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya heaved a great sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose before pushing Terezi off of her favorite red dress, and out of the closet saying, “Why Would I Want You To Take My Dresses? If You Are Adverse To The Colours, It Is All The Better For Me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi pouted, leaning on her red cane, “WHY WOULDN’T YOU W4NT M3 T4K1NG YOUR STUFF? 1TS 4LL GO1NG TO 4 H1GH3R PURPOS3! JUN3 D3S3RV3S ON3 OF YOUR DR3SS3S!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Dresses Wouldn’t Fit June.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“4ND TH4TS WHY 1 N33D YOU TO M4K3 H3R ON3! WHY 3LS3 WOULD 1 B3 H3R3?” Terezi said, tilting her head and grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today Is My Day Off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“4ND 1TS JUN3S B1RTHD4Y, SO 1’LL B3 B4CK W1TH H3R 1N TWO HOURS.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanaya sighs one last time, and knowing better than to argue, caves, “Alright. I Will Be Waiting. I Have Some Nice Blue Fabric I Think She Might Like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C4N YOU G3T 1T DON3 TOD4Y?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I Use One Of My Older Designs, Yes. But If You Want An Original Dress, You’ll Have To Wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C4N YOU G3T 1T DON3 1N T1M3 FOR US TO GO TO D1NN3R?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, But Where Will You Go? Everywhere Is Closed Today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi grins, “1 H4V3 4 F3W 1D34S.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave was a little concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His day had started nicely, Karkat had been pretty fucking hilarious this morning, screaming and shouting when he’d fallen off the bed. Dave had laughed long and hard at him, and then was forced to make breakfast for the both of them, which he did every morning anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Karkat had argued at breakfast over who got to give June her gift, and whether or not they should give it to her twenty-two days late, as per Dave’s made up birthday rule. He’d honestly only come up with that to make Karkat laugh, but they’d agreed they probably shouldn’t wait that long since June would probably think they’d forgotten about her birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d eventually ended up cuddling on the couch, since they had nothing to do for the rest of the day, but before they could even put on a movie or anything, Terezi came bursting through their front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D4V3! YOU 4R3 CONTR4CTU4LLY R3QU1R3D TO M4K3 JUN3 4 B1RTHD4Y D1NN3R!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave looked up at her and squinted, “Dude. Can’t you see we’re busy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DO1NG WH4T?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing. Today’s our day off, Bro. We’re gonna spend the day fucking off and the only person I’m cooking for is this wonderful alien here,” he said, gesturing to Karkat, who was glaring at Terezi from underneath his blankets and Dave’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUT 1 N33D YOU!!!” Terezi whines, “AND YOU OW3 M3!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he really did owe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y34H, FUCK. NOW COM3 W1TH M3, YOU’R3 COM1NG TO MY PL4C3. K4RK4T, YOU COM3 TOO. YOU C4N H3LP D3COR4T3.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YOU. I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING. UNLIKE THIS IDIOT, I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH THE DEVIL.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi grins evilly, “DO3S D4V3 KNOW 4BOUT TH4T T1M3 YOU—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat cut her off, “FUCK YOU! I’LL COME!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TH4TS WH4T 1 THOUGHT.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>June’s day was going great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her girlfriend Vriska had pampered her all morning, and though Terezi had been off doing something stupid, it was nice to be with at least one of her girlfriends on her birthday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, Terezi was back, and dragging her to Kanaya’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get me a dress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B4S1C4LLY.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“1T M34NS STOP 4SK1NG QU3ST1ONS, 1TS 4LL 4 SURPR1S3. YOU L1K3 THOS3.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, but why are we bothering Kanay on her day off? Rose isn’t gonna be happy about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June shuddered, thinking of the last time they’d bothered her and Kanaya on their day off. Or that time on their anniversary. Or that time on Kanaya’s birthday. Or when they were on vacation—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, they bothered those two a lot. Was it a girl thing? They all had to stick together? June didn’t know, but Rose wasn’t usually very happy about it. One time, Rose had shaved off her eyebrows. June had had to wear makeup for a month until they grew back, and they still weren’t the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Rose would let them off easy since it’s June’s birthday. She probably wouldn’t, but a girl can hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi stopped in front of her, “W3’R3 H3R3.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi held open the door for June, and then followed her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were at Kanaya’s dress shop, which was an extension off of her and Rose's house that was connected to the street. It was very popular, but right then it was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it empty? Isn’t this place usually pretty full?” June asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“1TS 4 HOL1D4Y, 3V3RYWH3R3’S CLOS3D. 1 THOUGHT YOU KN3W TH4T.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June flushed. She’d somehow forgotten it was a holiday even though she knew it was Rose and Kanaya’s day off, “Sorry, I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was saved from any teasing by Kanaya walking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, June. Happy Birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kanaya. Am I here to have a dress fitted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOUR3 G3TT1NG 4 DR3SS M4D3, B4B3.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June smiled, “Oh, I’ve never done that before!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kanay smiled at her, “I Am Just Going To Take Your Measurements, And Then We Can Pick Out A Design And Some Fabric. Does That Sound Good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vriska was kind of nervous right now, though she’d never admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d stolen June a very nice necklace from Kanaya, pampered her all morning, and even had made her breakfast, but right now, Terezi was out-gifting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi was leading them out to the backyard, which Vriska knew was decked out to be a nice dinner, with little fairy lights and blue table cloths and everything. She’d even gotten Dave to cook for them somehow, and everyone knew Dave was the best cook! Vriska’s breakfast was gonna pale in comparison to his dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just hoped that he hadn’t made dessert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi’s physical gift was already better than hers, a blue satin gown perfectly fitted by their friend Kanaya, one of the world’s most renowned designers. June looked absolutely perfect, and Rose had obviously done her nails and makeup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Terezi and Vriska were wearing suits, Terezi’s red and nicely fitted, and Vriska’s dark blue and a little big, just the way she liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But both Terezi and June looked a little nicer and a little more prepared for this birthday dinner than she did, and she wished she’d had the forethought to wear her nicer tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But June looked so happy, she couldn’t even try to be jealous. She was just happy that Terezi had come up with this plan, because it was obviously working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vriska tugged Terezi over to her and whispered in her ear, “This is going gr8, I don’t know how you c8me up with it, but June looks so happy right now I wish m8king out wouldn’t ruin her m8ke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi slapped Vriska on the arm and whispered, “W3’LL H4V3 T1M3 FOR TH4T 4FT3R, SO G3T YOUR M1ND OUT OF TH3 GUTT3R!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vriska laughed and leaned away, before Terezi stopped, and opened the door to the backyard, leading June in.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vriska, Terezi, and most importantly, June, had had an amazing dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave had cooked June her favorite meal, made it seem like Terezi’s idea, and had gotten Terezi a nice little kiss on the cheek from June for his good work. Terezi may or may not owe him one now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vriska finally gifted June her stolen jewelry over desert, and they were both pleased to find it matched June’s new dress very nicely. Almost as if Kanaya had planned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi may now owe Kanaya one, and if that wasn’t at least a little bit scary, she didn’t know what was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was all well that ended well. June was adorably happy, and Terezi thought her last minute gift worked out better than any planned one would have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them were walking back through the house to their bedroom, when June stopped them, “Thank you for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww b8be it’s nothin’. ‘Rezi did all the work,” Vriska said, surprisingly humble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June pecked Vriska on the corner of her mouth, and said, “Well, thank you anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terezi pouted, “WH4T 4BOUT M3? 1 R34LLY D1D DO 4LL TH3 WORK!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June titled her head as if she were pondering that statement and said, “Hmmm, I dunno about that, hun. I didn’t see you in the kitchen or sewing me up a new dress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BUT 1 PL4NN3D 1T! 1 W4NN4 K1SS TOO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June laughed, “Alright, but just one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>June leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, before leaning in a whispering something in Terezi’s ear that made her turn teal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W3LL 1 GU3SS W3’R3 GO1NG TO B3D NOW! W3 C4N CL34N UP TH3 Y4RD TOMORROW!” Terezi announces, blushing, before dragging Vriska and June towards the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh and run ahead of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R8ce you!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>